Kami Masih Di Sisimu
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Seseorang! Bantulah diriku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar ini. Yang seakan tidak mampu menaungi mereka lagi. Akankah ada yang mau menghapus air mata ini?


**Summary** :

Seseorang! Bantulah diriku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar ini. Yang seakan tidak mampu menaungi mereka lagi. Akankah ada yang mau menghapus air mata ini?

**Rat****ing** : K+ (Semua Umur)

ONESHOT

Hurt/comfort – Poetry (maybe?)

Hetalia Axis Power **by** Hidekazu Himaruya

Kami masih di sisimu!

**Warning** : OC (male Indonesia), mungkin Typo, dll.

**Tidak suka? Jagan gubris macem-macem! ^^**

* * *

**I**NDONESIA

Mungkin mendengar nama itu sebagian orang akan tersenyum.

Bukan tersenyum bangga, namun senyuman mengejeklah yang tersungging di bibir tajam mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa seseorang hanya bisa tersenyum perih, menahan air hangat yang hendak terjun dari dua organ penglihatannya.

"Payah!"

"Plagiat!"

"Pecundang! Pengecut!"

"Hancur!"

"Hanya besar negaranya saja, tapi isinya nol!"

Tanpa sadar mereka meluncurkan kata-kata pedas itu dengan santai tanpa tahu bahwa itu menjadi sebuah jarum. Jarum yang sangat tipis bagaikan rambut namun beracun. Jarum yang sekiranya remeh, namun jika ditusuk ke jantung sama saja mematikan, bukan? Lebih mematikan ketimbang menusuk punggung menggunakan gunting tajam.

Sekali lagi Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Menahan ledakan amarah yang terkumpul di tenggorokan. Menstabilkan napas yang terasa bagai terikat kuat. Dan sambil berjalan dengan kaki yang lemas bergetar.

Berjalan di tanah yang tandus penuh duri. Di bawah langit kelabu yang seakan ikut prihatin. Ia mulai berlari lagi. Mengejar osean yang nun jauh di sana.

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Indonesia sedang berlari mencoba bangkit dari peti yang menguburnya di tanah?

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Indonesia sedang berlari mencari jati dirinya yang hilang?

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa kali ini Indonesia menangis kesengukan?

Ha… Ha… Ha… Mereka takkan pernah peduli!

Melihat saja tidak, apalagi bersimpati?

Mereka hanya beberapa kantong darah yang hanya bisa mengonsumsi sesuatu yang telah terkenal. Yang telah diakui dunia. Yang sedang jamannya. Dan yang pasti bukan dari hasil kerja keras mereka sendiri.

"Aku sangat cinta Korea!"

"Aku cinta Jepang!"

"I love Amerika!"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pendengaran Indonesia seperti kaset yang kusut. Dengan emosi Indonesia pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Namun miris, karena suara itu terlalu banyak dan mengalahkan sumbatan tangannya. Alhasil suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam pendengaran Indonesia dengan empunya telinga yang tidak ikhlas.

Mengapa harus Negara-negara lain?! Mana kata cinta untuknya?! Di mana?!

Mereka dengan bangga memakai pakaian tradisional Negara lain dan melupakan pakaian tardisional daerah sendiri. Mereka dengan bangga menggunakan bahasa Negara lain dan menyampingkan bahasa daerah sendiri. Mereka dengan mudah melupakan perjuangan para pahlawan yang telah memberikan Negara ini untuk mereka dengan waktu yang tidak singkat. Butuh pertumpahan darah untuk merebut kembali Negara ini dari penjajah. Tapi mengapa mereka tidak mau bersyukur? Setidaknya sedikit berempati lha.

Ah, sampai air matanya menjadi darah pun Indonesia takkan pernah menemukan cinta tulus untuknya. Ia sangat cemburu dan kecewa!

Pernah suatu hari, Indonesia berlutut dan memohon pada mereka agar mereka mau mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sedikit saja!

Namun yang membuat Indonesia terlonjak kaget dan sesak adalah saat mereka melempar ludah sambil menertawakannya.

"_Kamseupay_!" begitulah ejekan mereka yang membuat Indonesia bagai diserang dengan ribuan jarum tebal dan sangat tajam.

Ia sudah tak kuat!

Kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri!

"Indonesia itu sarangnya para korupsi dan teroris!" Itu bukan Indonesia yang sesungguhnya! Itu adalah oknum-oknum tak bertanggungjawab yang mengatasnamakan dirinya! Percayalah!

Ia sudah menuruti semua mau mereka. Ia sudah mengikuti alur mereka yang sering berubah haluan. Kadang A. Kadang B. Kadang C. Dan lainnya. Namun saat ia sukses menyamakan haluan mereka, ia malah dikatai "plagiat!". Ah, bagai memakan buah simalakama. Semua serba salah!

Indonesia kini sangat lelah… Ia hanya ingin kembali pada naungan Kakek Majapahit. Kembali ke kejayaan masa lampau yang kini kenangannya sudah tertutup debu. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia. Semua damai dengan kerajaan masing-masing.

Karena keasyikan melamun, Indonesia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah batu besar di depan kakinya persis. Dan alhasil ia pun jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia jatuh! Seperti harga dirinya yang juga jatuh! Seperti air matanya yang kini ikut jatuh.

Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Sampai tak terhitung lagi dan menjadi sebuah anak sungai di pipinya. Berulangkali ia mencoba menghapus air mata itu, namun tak bisa! Air mata itu tetap bandel mengalir. Dan Indonesia pun tak bisa menghentikan tangis senguknya.

Indonesia terduduk dengan dagu yang berdarah. Darahnya sangat banyak menetes ke tanah dan ke baju putihnya. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia bahkan sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi karena sudah mencapai titik luar kesakitannya. Ia seperti akan pingsan.

Dipeluknya kedua lututnya dan ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di dalamnya. Ia ingin menangis terus! Sampai air matanya habis. Sampai air mata itu berubah menjadi darah. Agar mereka bisa melihat betapa menderitanya diri Indonesia.

Ia sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi!

Ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan osean!

Ia memang tidak setegar Negara lain. Japan, Korea, England, America, France, dan lainnya yang telah mendapatkan osean. Yaitu menjadi Negara yang maju.

Mereka benar! Indonesia memang payah. Indonesia memang pengecut. Indonesia memang pecundang. Dan hancur…

Mereka bebas mengejek Indonesia!

Karena Indonesia sudah tiada daya lagi untuk peduli pada mereka.

Ia akan runtuh dan terpecah belah.

Dan pastinya ia takkan peduli lagi.

Saat air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir, beberapa tangan lembut nan suci pun merangkulnya. Mentransferkan enegi positif padanya. Menghapus air mata dan lukanya dengan sutra. Memberikan kepercayaan penuh. Membisikan kata-kata yang menjadi cambukan semangat bagi Indonesia.

"Kau bisa!" ucap mereka mantap sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka semangat.

Mendengar itu mata Indonesia pun berbinar bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa masih ada yang mempercayakannya. Masih ada yang memberikan uluran tangan.

Dengan semangat bagai saat Hari Kemerdekaan dulu, Indonesia berdiri dibantu dengan tangan mereka. Dengan senyum lima jarinya Indonesia menerima sebotol air yang disodorkan untuknya. Ia mengangguk untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia mulai berlari. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang-orang baik itu. Dengan senyum ia terus menambah kecepatan.

Ia kaget saat Adik-adiknya seperti Malaysia, Singapore, Brunai Darussalam, dan lainnya telah mendapat osean. Bukannya menyurutkan minyak di kompornya, itu malah menjadi cambukan semangat bagi Indonesia agar terus berlari. Karena haus dan lelah, sesekali Indonesia meneguk air dari para pemuda-pemudi baik itu. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia bisa mencapai osean dengan para generasi muda. Seperti saat Hari Sumpah Pemuda. Ia mengerti sekarang!

Indonesia tersenyum bahagia saat ia telah mencapai cahaya. Di mana semuanya putih dan damai.

SELESAI

* * *

EEEEEHHHHH?

Pendek ya?

Jelek ya?

Ada typo ya?

Readers: IYAAA!

#Author pundung di pojokan sambil manyun dan mata berkaca-kaca

Ah, otak saya memang pas pasan. Jadi kalau enggak jadi dalam tiga jam, ya nggantung :P #dilempar tomat busuk

Saya membuat fict semacam ini karena saya sangat miris dengan keadaan anak muda jaman sekarang yang tahunya cuma Korea, Jepang, Amerika, atau Negara-negara Eropa. #teman-teman sekelas saya: "Huuu… Padahal kamu juga pecinta Jepang! Dasar author kagak ngaca!" *ngelemparin kertas #author balik ngelempar kertas yang habis dibuang dari tong sampah XD

Mmmmmhh… Sampai setengah toples saya menghabiskan biskuit kelapa dicelup air bening sambil menari-narikan jari saya di atas keyboard #curcol ah :P v

Hmmm… Sudahlah lebih baik para Mbak/Mas menyempatkan diri untuk berelaksasi di ruangan "review", monggo saya tuntun, ^^

Bagi yang cinta Indonesia harap review,

Dan bagi yang cinta pada saya tolong belikan saya sebungkus biskuit kelapa yang bungkusnya warna merah terus tulisan mereknya bergambar mahkota. Ah, ingat-ingat deh sama nama Bang Hj. Roma Irama! :D tau 'kan? ^^ #bercanda ih, peace :P v

Mohon bantuannya ^_^


End file.
